


Совершеннолетие

by Stephaniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночь совершеннолетия и немного бренди)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершеннолетие

Снег падал тяжелыми крупными хлопьями, и к ночи ветер совсем стих, а школа погрузилась в приятное, хоть и чуть напряженное безмолвие.   
В камине негромко потрескивал огонь, и мягкие золотые отблески рассыпались по тяжелым портьерам, как стаи испуганных рыбок в пруду. В глубине большого бархатного кресла юноша выглядел, как тонкая фарфоровая кукла, забытая кем-то из учениц. Под упавшей темной челкой не было видно лица, но профессор и без того знал, какое на нем сейчас застыло выражение. Всегда приветливый, пусть и чуть отстраненный, всегда обаятельный, хоть и сдержанный, в его компании мальчик обычно становился мрачным и замкнутым, хмурил бледный лоб и старался смотреть в сторону, а то и вовсе прятать глаза. Но при всем этом он никогда не уходил от разговора, не отклонял приглашений и не скрывался. Профессор улыбнулся про себя - вполне вероятно, это его истинное, отнюдь не доброжелательное лицо, видел во всем свете лишь он один. А это стоило куда больше, чем все вежливые улыбки и льстивые слова, которыми Том потчевал остальных.   
На стене большие часы с тяжелым медным маятником глухо отбили один раз - без четверти полночь.   
\- Почему вы не уехали на каникулы, профессор? - голос Тома был едва ли громче треска дров в камине, взгляда на собеседника он так и не поднял.   
\- Мне некуда ехать, Том,- ответ - привычный, почти заученный, но от того не менее искренний,- тут мой дом.   
Он надеялся, что мальчик не начнет снова разговоры о войне, не станет задавать вопросов, ответы на которые не хотел слышать, и Том молчал, глядя в огонь. Он был похож на замерзшую птицу, заблудившуюся в буране - в кабинете было тепло, но профессор почти чувствовал, что мальчик хочет зябко протянуть ладони к камину, но отчего-то не решается.   
\- Ты знаешь, почему я пригласил тебя? - тихо спросил Дамблдор, ровнее садясь в своем кресле. Мальчик едва заметно дернул плечом.   
\- Наверно, потому, что хотели поздравить с совершеннолетием,- ответил он безразлично.   
\- Верно,- согласился профессор. В этом безразличии он слышал куда больше, чем Том хотел дать ему услышать. И даже если ошибался, это не имело значения. - У меня есть для тебя подарок, Том.   
Его плечи чуть поникли, будто мальчик настороженно прислушивался. Птица, готовая вот-вот взмахнуть крыльями и сорваться прочь. Дамблдор сумел приручить даже феникса - но не этого хмурого мальчика, переступившего сегодня границу взросления, но, кажется, так и не повзрослевшего.   
На столе между ними среди тарелочек с пирожными и двух резных бокалов, появился крохотный хрустальный фиал. Том перевел на него внимательный, почти подозрительный взгляд.   
\- Это слезы феникса,- пояснил Дамблдор,- волшебная субстанция, способная лечить любые раны, спасти от любых ядов и даже темных заклятий.   
Мальчик протянул руку молча, но без тени нерешительности, как ученый тянется за очередным подопытным мышонком. Взял в руку, покрутил между пальцами.   
\- Спасибо, профессор.   
Дамблдор улыбнулся, зная, что Том не видит его улыбки, но услышит ее.   
\- С днем рождения, мой мальчик.   
\- Но ведь я не мальчик больше,- заметил Том с неожиданным раздражением, и то, что он на самом деле хотел сказать, повисло в воздухе между ними. Дамблдор на мгновение испугался, что сейчас юноша поднимется из кресла и уйдет прочь. Но тот продолжал сидеть неподвижно. - Можно мне... бренди?   
Этот вопрос был полной неожиданностью - высокая бутылка с багряным бренди стояла посреди стола, но Дамблдор не собирался из нее пить, и уж тем более - наливать ученику. Это был очередной подарок от профессора Слагхорна на Рождество, и в качестве напитка можно было не сомневаться. Но для Дамблдора он был все же слишком терпким.   
\- Бренди? - переспросил он, не успев найти более вразумительного ответа на просьбу, и Том решительно кивнул. Для него, кажется, это был опасный эксперимент, новое заклятье, которое нужно испробовать на себе.   
\- Конечно,- Дамблдор снял с бутылки хрустальную пробку, разлил бренди по бокалам. Том все также деловито и решительно протянул руку и взял свой. Профессор следил за ним, не отрываясь, будто уже предчувствуя неладное - хотя, что могло случиться? Том поднес бокал к губам, чуть смочил их - кажется, не сделал толком ни одного глотка, лишь пригубил. Опустил бокал обратно на стол - тот едва заметно дрогнул на тонкой прозрачной ножке.   
\- Вкусно,- сообщил юноша, и голос его звучал чуть громче, чем прежде. Дамблдор к своему бренди так и не притронулся. Он следил теперь за тем, как с тягучей грацией змеи Том сполз с кресла на ковер перед камином, как загипнотизированный, глядя в огонь. Юноша двигался теперь плавно и словно заторможено. Он вытянул ноги к огню, откинулся назад, упершись ладонью в пол, и застыл, чуть покачиваясь, будто от ветра.   
Дамблдор понял почти сразу, что совершил какую-то страшную ошибку, но пока не мог осознать всех ее масштабов. Он поднялся на ноги и подошел ближе.   
\- Вставай,- сказал профессор мягко, протягивая руку,- я отведу тебя в твою спальню.   
Мальчик поднял на него глаза - взгляд чуть рассеянный, словно он не понимал, где находится - впору было подумать, а не подсыпал ли Слагхорн чего-то в свой проклятый бренди? Цепкая прохладная рука ухватилась за ладонь Дамблдора, но вместо того, чтобы подняться, Том потащил профессора вниз.   
Это было упоительно неправильно - Дамблдор пробежал взглядом по разомкнутым бледным губам юноши. Тонкий кончик языка скользнул по ним - вновь совершенно по-змеиному. Длинная темная челка падала на один глаз, и профессор осторожным жестом убрал ее. И тут произошло самое невероятное - Том снисходительно улыбнулся, подался вперед так, что ладонь Дамблдора коснулась его щеки, и потерся об нее, как ищущий ласки зверь.   
Дамблдор трудно сглотнул. Он чувствовал, как в и без того теплой комнате становится мучительно, почти невыносимо жарко. Опустился на ковер. Том выпрямился - всего на мгновение - словно хотел рассмотреть профессора, примериться к нему - а потом качнулся вперед, и все, что оставалось Дамблдору - это раскрыть объятия.   
Том прильнул к нему, и сквозь одежду профессор чувствовал, как его хрупкое гибкое тело наполняется жаром. Мальчик дрожал в его руках, а Дамблдор не мог двинуться с места, боялся спугнуть его, разрушить темную магию момента. Том выгнулся, поднял голову, и на ослепительно страшный миг Дамблдору показалось, что он ужалит его в шею.   
Том прошептал что-то - шипящие глухие звуки сложились в слова, которых Дамблдор не понимал - а потом горячий влажный язык коснулся его кожи под самой мочкой уха. Руки профессора дрогнули. Он судорожно провел ими по худой чуть дрожащей спине вверх, к плечам, потом обратно, до поясницы, прижимая к себе Тома плотнее, и тот - податливый, как весенний снег - не стал отстраняться.   
Его нужно было остановить, оттолкнуть, прогнать прочь - но сухие теплые губы уже целовали там, где только что касался язык. Дамблдор закрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Он чувствовал, как тело Тома начинает дрожать сильнее, и дрожь эта передается и ему. Мальчик отшатнулся от него, но лишь затем, чтобы снова застыть, разглядывая. Улыбка торжества змеилась на юном лице. Профессор хотел спросить, что он делает, чего он хочет, но все эти вопросы не нуждались в ответах, не нуждались даже в том, чтобы быть озвученными. Том осторожно качнулся назад и лег на спину, протянул руку. Черный широкий рукав мантии задрался, обнажая точеное предплечье, и Дамблдор, склоняясь над юношей, коснулся губами нежной кожи запястья, оставил быструю тропу поцелуев вниз к его локтю. Том негромко рассмеялся, и у профессора закружилась голова.   
Он плохо помнил, как распахнул полы мантии, как быстро избавил юношу от ботинок и брюк - его ладони скользили по внутренней стороне чуть влажных стройных бедер, а Том развел их шире, словно подгонял, тихо зашипел, но потом закусил губу, будто боялся быть услышанным. Дамблдору же было уже все равно. В восхитительной неправильности происходящего была своя упоительная прелесть. Он знал этого мальчика с самого детства, видел, как он учится и растет, но теперь перед ним лежал уже совершенно другой юноша. Перешагнувший грань света и погрузившийся в пьянящую темноту. Профессор склонился к нему, осторожно взял пальцами восставший гладкий член, огладил, прижал большим пальцем головку, на которой уже выступила мутная белесая капелька. Том снова зашипел и откинул голову назад.  
\- Тише, хороший,- выдохнул Дамблдор. И мальчик покорно замолк - прилежный ученик на интересном уроке.   
На вкус Том был горьковатым, как аромат ядовитых цветов, и Дамблдор, языком подразнив его, сомкнул губы вокруг него - юноша дернулся, напуганный остротой первого прикосновения, но тут же застыл, мелко дрожа. Не выпуская его, профессор погладил влажную от испарины кожу бедер, развел их еще немного шире.   
Он ласкал его так, как не ласкал никого и никогда, даже в далекой юности. Медленно, на грани с издевкой, но точно и сладко. Том сперва старался хранить молчание, но постепенно принялся изгибаться под этими ласками, не шипеть больше, но стонать в голос, не заботясь о тишине. Дамблдор знал - нужно дать ему почувствовать собственное тело, познакомиться с ним, прежде, чем двигаться дальше. И когда Том захныкал, содрогаясь крупной дрожью, балансируя на грани падения, Дамблдор взял его в рот до конца, позволяя излиться - резко и бурно - и испил его до капли.   
Когда он отстранился от юноши, тот лежал, тяжело дыша, и на лице его было написано несказанное удивление - он не ожидал, не представлял, что его собственное тело способно на нечто подобное, и Дамблдор хорошо его понимал. Можно было отпустить его, отправить спать, поцеловав на прощанье. Но тем же тоном, каким до этого Том говорил "Вкусно", юноша произнес:  
\- Еще.   
\- Перевернись,- голос профессора звучал твердо, и Том быстро выполнил это указание. И словно тело его было создано для этого момента - он, такой неопытный, такой невинный, сразу выгнул поясницу, уперевшись локтями перед собой, подставляясь. И от этого зрелища у профессора на секунду перехватило дыхание.   
Он махнул рукой - маленький сосуд выплыл откуда-то из темноты и легко опустился на ладонь профессора.   
\- Сейчас ты должен слушаться меня,- сказал Дамблдор, снимая маленькую крышечку и смачивая пальцы ароматным светлым маслом,- иначе ничего не получится.   
Том кивнул - послушней, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни.   
Одной рукой профессор осторожно погладил его. Юноша выгнулся сильней навстречу прикосновению, но Дамблдор остановил его. Сейчас, после первой разрядки, тело юноши было приятно расслабленным, но палец, даже смазанный маслом, входил в него с трудом. Том сжался от проникновения, застонал, но Дамблдор продолжал его гладить, вторгаясь все глубже, пока не погрузился до конца. Подвигал пальцем, словно пробуя - не больно ли. Юноша склонил голову, уперся лбом в свои сложенные руки, невольно двинул бедрами, зашипел от неудобства, но Дамблдор был теперь непреклонен. Вслед за одним пальцем также мягко и бережно внутрь проник второй. На этот раз Том судорожно сжался, дернулся, застонал в голос. Дамблдор наклонился, поцеловал его в напряженное дрожащее плечо, прошептал что-то бессмысленно-ласковое, продолжая, тем временем, осторожно двигать рукой. Он чувствовал, как внутри у Тома все пульсирует, как тело пытается отторгнуть чуждую силу, освободиться. Но воля мальчика была, кажется, сильнее, и через несколько секунд он окончательно успокоился, и теперь принимал в себя пальцы профессора почти без сопротивления.   
Дамблдор чуть согнул палец, задел особенно чувствительную точку внутри, и Том от неожиданности снова вздрогнул, хрипло выдохнул и замер, как статуя, не желая неловким движением все испортить.   
\- Сейчас,- прошептал Дамблдор ласково,- сейчас...- он погладил его пальцами еще раз, вызывая новые умоляющие всхлипы, а затем, выпустив, отстранился.   
Том остался лежать - распростертый, потерянный, дрожащий, готовый, кажется, разрыдаться от досады. Его собственная рука метнулась было к источнику его страданий, но Дамблдор остановил его, отстранив ладонь юноши и заставив его вернуться в прежнюю позу.   
Профессор вылил на ладонь еще немного масла. Его собственные брюки испарились, повинуясь безмолвному приказу, и Дамблдор поспешил подготовить себя - скользнул ладонью по своему члену, а потом, придерживая себя, навис над юношей и начал медленно и осторожно погружаться в него.   
Конечно, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с двумя пальцами, и Дамблдор призвал на помощь всю свою выдержку, весь свой опыт, чтобы не дернуться слишком сильно, не овладеть юным телом одним рывком. Он входил в него неторопливо, как змеиный яд добавляют в целебное зелье.   
Том снова отчаянно сжался - но тело, жаждущее разрядки, поддавалось новому вторжению удивительно легко. Юноша словно сам разобрался, что нужно делать, научился, как учился магическим пассам. Он устойчивей устроился под Дамблдором, шире развел колени и чуть приподнялся ему навстречу. Профессор наклонился, чтобы вновь поцеловать его в плечо - на сосредоточенное раскрасневшееся лицо падали слипшиеся от пота волосы, Том закусил губу - серьезный и собранный, будто проводил в одиночку сложнейший ритуал. И в момент, когда Дамблдор погрузился до конца в пульсирующую горячую глубину его тела, Том выдохнул почти облегченно.   
Но в следующий же миг Дамблдору стало уже совершенно не до того, чтобы замечать такие детали. Он и сам был уже на грани, и теперь каждое движение их тел навстречу друг другу, каждая мимолетная дрожь Тома, каждый неторопливый толчок, подгонял его к это грани настойчиво и верно. Профессор пытался сперва держать неторопливый ритм, двигаться размеренно и четко, но Том словно сам торопил его - через несколько минут он принялся двигать бедрами вверх, позволяя Дамблдору погрузиться до конца, а потом, легко сжав его, выпускал обратно, чтобы потом снова впустить в себя.   
Перед глазами профессора повисла золотистая пелена, а в ушах отбивало ритм спешащее сердце, но он все же услышал сквозь этот шум почти жалобное, негромкое:  
\- Не могу...   
И сразу понял, в чем дело. Скользнув рукой под животом Тома, Дамблдор обхватил ладонью пульсирующий, истекающий смазкой член юноши, и тот, благодарно выдохнув, тут же содрогнулся, орошая пальцы профессора теплым семенем.   
Дамблдор продержался ровно столько, чтобы услышать хриплый завершающий стон юноши, почувствовать, как судорожно сократились его мышцы, и после этого сам нырнул в омут блаженной темноты.   
***  
Снег ложился бесшумно и мягко, а огонь в камине начинал уже догорать. Том поднял тяжелые веки, посмотрел на профессора сквозь частокол темных ресниц. Он вывернулся из его объятий через пару секунд после того, как горячая дрожь отпустила их, и теперь слегка неуклюже устроился в своем кресле, укутавшись в мантию. Дамблдор сидел на своем месте, внимательно глядя на юношу, словно ждал, что тот заговорит первым.   
Но Том упорно молчал - отстраненный и хмурый, как обычно.  
\- Тебе пора спать, Том,- не выдержал наконец профессор, и юноша покорно, хоть и без прежнего тягучего изящества, поднялся.   
\- Я зайду к вам завтра утром,- напомнил он, поворачиваясь к двери,- вы обещали позаниматься со мной трансфигурацией живых существ, профессор.   
И не дожидаясь ответа, он пошел из кабинета прочь.


End file.
